


Flu season

by mxrcutio



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Oneshot, Sickfic, Undyne has a cold, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrcutio/pseuds/mxrcutio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne gets a cold and it's nothing but fluffy gross shit. Everyone in the neighborhood is glad that their ears finally get a break from that loud lesbian couple next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu season

Undyne yawned silently, babbling wordless greetings to a still waking up Alphys. 

" 'Dyne..?" She asked, rasing a brow. "A- are you trying to talk??" She grabbed for her glasses, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. 

Undyne nodded, attempting to speak again but only ending up with a soft, gravelly imitation of speech. She threw her hands down onto the bed forcefully, shaking the matress. 

Alphys winced and grabbed her hand, silencing her with a few assured words of comfort. 

The taller woman huffed. She nodded, regaining herself and brought the others hand up to kiss the back of it gingerly with a small smile.

"Looks like you lost your voice, huh?"   
Undyne nodded again.  
Alphys snickered, much to Undyne's displeasure.   
Alphys squeezed her hand and began leading her off the bed, toward the kitchen. 

"C-c'mon. Lets get you some m-medicine. Alright?"   
Undyne stooped down to kiss her forehead, giving the thumbs up and grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross and mushy but!!! I'm sick and I make myself feel better by projecting.


End file.
